


For love and cactus juice

by BlaiseDev



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseDev/pseuds/BlaiseDev
Summary: Sokka and Zuko have been together for a few years now. Sokka wants to go farther with the relationship.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	For love and cactus juice

Sokka smiled down at the necklace in his hands. He was so very proud of what he’d made.  
“Hey, whatcha smilin’ at Sokka” Aang had come into the room without Sokka noticing. He frantically hid the necklace behind his back and stuttered out “Uh, nothing, What- what’s up?”  
“Sure, sure,” Aang said with a smirk. “I just wanted to see what you were doin’. You’d locked yourself in here for a few hours.” Aang paused as he tried to look behind Sokka’s back, being nosey but not wanting to pry too much. “Also. dinner.”  
Sokka’s ears perked up and his stomach growled at that word. With a chuckle he slipped the necklace into his back pocket hoping Aang didn’t notice and headed out of the room silently.

When Sokka got to the kitchen to check on what dinner was Zuko was already in there standing over the pot on the stove stirring whatever was in there. Sokka smiled and walked up behind Zuko grabbing him around the waist placing his chin on Zuko’s shoulder saying “Did you make dinner? Because it smells delicious.”   
“No. Your sister made it. I was just told to keep stirring until she came back in. She’s been gone for a while.”  
Sokka lets go of Zuko and steps beside him to look into the pot. It looked like a vegetable soup. He grabbed the spoon from Zuko and took over stirring for him. “I’m sure she’ll be back soon. Why else would she have sent Aang to get me for dinner.” Zuko put his arm around Sokka’s waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek right as Katara came into the kitchen.   
“Oh! You’re both in here! Good. Dinner should be ready now. Fill your own bowl and come to the table.” She grabbed two bowls out of the cabinet and took the spoon from Sokka filling both quickly and heading out of the room. Sokka went and grabbed bowls for both him and Zuko and held them out as Zuko filled them. 

They sat down at the table beside each other and Aang and Katara across from them. As Sokka sat down the necklace fell out of his pocket and onto the floor behind him. “You seem unusually giddy.” Katara said to Sokka with a smirk.   
“Why wouldn’t I be happy? We haven’t all had dinner together in a long time.” Sokka blushed and looked over a Zuko. “Also. I have something I want to say, well ask,” Sokka paused and stood up. “Well. Give.” He turned to Zuko and reached into his back pocket to grab the necklace. When it wasn’t there he began to panic. “Where is it? Shit. Fuck.” Sokka was patting down any and all pockets he could have. He finally looked down at the floor and spotted the necklace. He bent down to grab it and used that as an opportunity to get on one knee facing Zuko and taking a deep breath. He looked up at Zuko. “Hey. So we’ve been together for a while and I really didn’t want to have to wait any longer. I love you Zuko,” Sokka held out the necklace that he had painstakingly carved. “Please marry me Zuko?” Zuko looked down at Sokka shocked, but happy. He looked at the necklace he was holding out for him and began to cry. Sokka, panicked, “What? Is it ugly? Do you hate it?”  
“No, no. It’s perfect.” He grabbed the necklace and put it on turning to look at Aang and Katara. “How does it look?” Aang and Katara share confused yet supportive looks. Aang was the first to speak. “It’s supposed to be… a… ?”  
“It’s obviously a cactus! Can’t you guys see it?” Sokka asked, embarrassed.   
“Right! Of course it’s a cactus. It looks beautiful.” Katara tried to reassure her brother. “ I’m so happy for you two.”   
“Is it really that hard to tell what it is? Zuko?” Sokka looked at Zuko as he returned to his seat.  
“No. I knew what it was supposed to be immediately. They probably didn’t because they’re farther away.”  
“Exactly!” Aang leans in towards Zuko. “I can totally see it’s a cactus now!” Katara leans in closer as well. “Oh yeah! That’s really nicely done! You did well Sokka.” She sat back down.   
“Whatever. As long as Zuko likes it I don’t care what y’all think.” He crossed his arms pouting.  
“I love it, babe.” Zuko leaned over and kissed Sokka. Sokka blushed and sat happily chatting for the rest of dinner. He volunteered to clean up after and grabbed all the bowls and spoons heading back into the kitchen. Zuko follows him in “Let me help? I can dry them after you wash them?”  
“Thank you. Bowls always dry weird if they just air dry.” Sokka set to work with the bowls handing each freshly washed bowl to his now fiance to dry. “So, you do like it, right? I mean. It’s okay if you don’t. I know I’m not the best at anything art related. I just wanted to do what I’m supposed to for my culture. I-”  
“I love it. I promise,” Zuko cut him off. “When have I ever been one to lie to you about whether I liked something you made? Never. Sometimes I am a bit too honest, but I promise I love it.” Zuko kissed Sokka on the cheek and smiled at him. “Plus. Everyone will know you made this. And that makes me proud to wear it.” Sokka’s face turned bright red as he stuttered out “Really?”  
“Really.”


End file.
